The present invention relates to a beverage server having a barrel body and a base conveniently separable from each other. Nowadays, a barrel body and a base of a beverage server are usually connected by means of welding connection, rivet connection and screw thread connection etc. Barrel body and base connected by means of these kinds of connection are relatively difficult to be disconnected from each other, and thus bringing much inconvenience to users. Therefore, it is an objective of the relevant industry to provide a beverage server having parts which can be separated easily and conveniently.